Bond
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Holy Roman Empire adalah adikku tersayang, yang paling berharga. Dan kemudian, Kaisar Austria itu memintaku membunuhnya begitu saja. Bagaimana perasaanku? Bagaimana perasaanku sebagai seorang Kakak? Dan bagaimana pula perasaanku ketika dia benar-benar musnah? Bagaimana perasaanku ketika ia melupakanku untuk sejenak? Prussia x HRE x Germany fic! Brotherly Love! Warning inside!


**Bond**

**Pairing : Prussia x Holy Roman Empire x Germany (brotherly love)**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya. FF (c) me**

**Warning : OOC. Gajhe. Abal. Memelesetkan sejarah. Short-fic. Don't like, don't read! Don't bash any charas nor any pairings here!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk membunuh Holy Roman Empire."

.

Kata Sang Kaisar kepadaku. Baru saja. Beberapa detik yang lalu. Kepadaku tanpa ada nada yang bergetar sedikitpun menandakan penyesalan.

Aku membelalakkan mataku—selebar yang aku bisa. Aku tidak percaya. _Apa kata Kaisar ini?_

_._

"Apa kau tidak mendengar perintahku, Prussia?"

.

Demi Tuhan, aku mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kau perintahkan kepadaku. Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik.

.

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk membunuh Holy Roman Empire."

.

Kini mulutku yang menganga dengan lebar. Jantungku berdegup dengan keras—sangat keras sampai-sampai anak dengan iris biru dan rambut pirang di belakangku sanggup mendengarnya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku perlahan. Mendapati anak itu—Holy Roman Empire—berwajah pucat pasi dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Wajah anak itu nampak tidak percaya.

—_Akupun tidak._

.

"Prussia, segera angkat pedangmu dan bunuh dia. Ini _perintah_."

.

"Persetan dengan perintah! Apa maksudmu aku harus membunuh Holy Roman Empire?! Adikku sendiri?!"

.

"Maksudku sudah jelas; menghilangkan nyawanya. Menghilangkan dia. Apalagi maksud yang kau inginkan?"

.

Aku menggeretakkan gigi-gigiku, sebal. Penuturan apa itu, hah?!

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhnya? Apa salah Holy Roman Empire? Kenapa dia harus disingkirkan?" aku sama sekali tidak mengerti—bahkan aku tidak mau mengerti. Kenapa Kaisar sialan ini ingin adikku mati?

.

"Holy Roman Empire telah gagal. Dia gagal mempersatukan keluarga kita—Bumi Jerman. Apalagi alasan yang kau mau?"

.

_Dia benar. _Hati kecilku berbisik, seperti desahan setan dalam lubuk hatiku yan terdalam. _Tapi dia juga adikmu. _Hati kecil lainku berbisik, membuatku pusing bukan kepalang.

.

"Cita-citamu sendiri adalah mempersatukan Bumi Jerman, membuat kita menjadi super kuat dan menghancurkan siapapun yang menganggu, bukan, _Prussia_?"

.

Dia benar. Dia benar. Dia benar. Dia benar. Dia benar. DIA BENAR. Namun aku tidak ingin mengorbankan adikku sendiri! Apa Kaisar Austria ini gila?!

Aku melirikkan ekor mataku kepada Austria, setidaknya aku mencari bantuan walau hanya sedikit. Kaisar gila ini adalah pemimpin_nya_, 'kan?

"...Maaf... Prussia... Aku... tidak bisa membantah... Kaisar Franz II..." Mariazell milik Tuan Muda itu turun—layaknya telinga anjing yang turun bila ketakutan maupun kena marah sang majikan. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia menolakku. Itu beralasan—kami tidak pernah bisa menjadi satu walau hanya sekali. _Wajar._

Kulirik negara lain. Belgium, Czech, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, Monaco, Netherlands, San Marino, Slovenia, Switzerland, Italy, dan Poland. Mereka tak bergeming sama sekali. Para Pangeran dan Raja negara-negara itu diam. Mereka... _menerima keputusan ini._

Kulirik adikku. Holy Roman Empire. Dia gemetaran,"Bru-Bruder?" Aku ingin meraihnya, membawanya dalam rengkuhanku dan memeluknya. Dia menatapku sebagai seorang adik yang menginginkan pertolongan kakaknya. Dia memanggilku, meminta bantuanku dari sorot matanya yang ketakutan.

.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Jika kau tak segera melakukannya, aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku dan kemudian aku akan membunuhmu juga."

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? APA?

Satu sisi aku ingin mempersatukan Bumi Jerman. Satu sisi aku tidak ingin kehilangan adikku. Dia memang tidak bisa mempersatukan Bumi Jerman, lantas mengapa? Bukankah sekarang saja negara kita, tanpa aliansi jelas kecuali dengan gelar 'Holy Roman Empire' ini, sudah kuat? Bukankah dibawah nama adikku, kita setidaknya mempunyai kawasan Eropa terkuat?

"Bolehkah... aku bertanya... alasan yang jelas?" aku mencoba meraih pemikiran jernihku. Iris merah kebanggaanku kuberanikan menatap wajah Kaisar itu.

.

"Haaahh... Apa susahnya membunuh satu bocah ketika tanganmu yang memegang pedang itu dengan bangga membunuh ratusan manusia lain? Holy Roman Empire terpojok. Saudara-saudara kita dengan ego mereka tidak mau menyatukan diri dan membentuk aliansi terkuat Eropa. Apalagi Napoleon dari France semakin mendesak kita. Kita harus mempertahankan diri kita masing-masing sebelum kita benar-benar kalah dari France, 'kan?"

.

Hanya karena itu?

Serta ego-nya?

_Hanya karena EGO-mu yang tidak ingin menyerah pada France, kau ingin mengorbankan adikku?_

"HANYA KARENA ITU?! KAU INGIN AKU, KAKAKNYA, MEMBUNUH ADIKKU SENDIRI DEMI EGO-MU DAN DIRIMU SENDIRI? APA KAU SUDAH GILA? APA KAU TAHU PARA PENDAHULU KITA BEGITU MENCINTAI ADIKKU KARENA MEREKA MENGINGINKAN BUMI JERMAN BERSATU?" aku melimpahkan semua emosiku. Satu tarikan napas dan kukeluarkan semua.

.

"Tapi nyatanya dia GAGAL. Dia TIDAK berguna lagi."

.

"KAU!"

'_GREP!'_

Kurasakan sebuah tangan hangat memegang erat bahuku. Itu...

"Frederick William III?"

"Aku bersama Prussia, atas nama Prussia, juga menyatakan tidak setuju dan menentang berat tindakan Anda, Kaisar Franz."

Frederick William III... dia... membelaku?

"Selama 850 tahun, para pendahulu kita mendambakan persatuan dibawah nama anak ini." Dia melirik pada Holy Roman Empire. "Dan jika diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, aku akan melawan tentara dari France seorang diri demi kelangsungan anak ini. Ayo pergi, Prussia. Kita akan bertempur melawan France dan membawa pergi Holy Roman Empire bersama kita."

Aku mengangguk. Kulihat tatapan tidak senang Kaisar Austria itu. Kugendong adikku yang masih gemetar dan berwajah pucat. Kubisikkan kalimat-kalimat di telinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bruder akan terus ada di sampingmu. Bruder tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Bruder akan melindungimu sampai mati, sampai aku tidak bisa lagi mengangkat pedangku ke angkasa."

Dan dia memelukku erat. Kudengar isak tangis dari bibirnya yang mungil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!

Aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan pernah mau! Aku tidak akan menerima kalau aku sudah tidak luar biasa lagi! Aku tidak terima!

Aku tidak mungkin kalah! Frederick William III tidak mungkin kalah! Kami adalah kombinasi yang luar biasa hebat! Kami tidak akan pernah mungkin kalah!

Kulihat France berdiri di samping Napoleon Bonaparte dengan gagahnya. Wajah France... terlihat menyesal—kami adalah teman, _dulu_. Kontras dengan wajah Napoleon yang berbangga diri karena mengalahkanku dan Frederick William III.

Seperempat juta tentaraku mati. Sekitar dua puluh lima ribu orang musnah menjadi korban. Sisanya ditahan dalam penjara jahanam. Senjata kami dilucuti dan disita. Paling fatal, paling memuakkan, paling membuat sakit hati bagai diiris sembilu, nyawa Frederick William III pun tak bisa kuselamatkan. Wilayah Jena seakan menjadi lautan darah dan mayat.

Hal terakhir lainnya yang kulihat adalah... Adikku...

"—der!"

Hm?

"...u...der!"

Hah?

"Bru...der!"

Ya?

"BRUDER! BRUDER! TOLONG AKU! BRUDER!"

"Holy... Roman... Empire..." aku menggapainya. Dia sedang berada di tangan seseorang, dengan pedang yang hampir meng—

"AH!"

Aku segera menyadarkan diriku. Aku tidak peduli walau pengelihatanku kabur, aku tidak peduli walau berdiri pun aku nyaris tidak mampu. Aku harus menyelamatkan adikku!

Dia dicekal. Kerah jubahnya ditarik sedemikian rupa, membuat tubuhnya yang kurus dan sakit terangkat. Topi hitamnya jatuh, memperlihatkan rambut pirangnya yang lusuh karena perang bersamaku. Sebuah pedang akan menghunus dadanya kalau aku tidak segera ke sana. Aku harus ke sana!

"Bruder... Bruder..." dia menangis, tangannya yang kurus mencoba menggapaiku—aku melakukan hal yang sama. Berusaha menggapai tangannya. Menyelamatkannya.

"Holy..."

'_JLEB!'_

"Akh!"

Merah. Cairan merah keluar dari bibirnya. Ini hal biasa. Belakangan ini dia sering muntah darah karena kondisinya memang tidak baik. Namun kali ini bukan karena itu. Pedang sialan itu... _menembusnya_.

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" Aku berlari sebisaku. Terhuyung-huyung. Peduli setan. Adikku... Adikku yang kusayang... ditusuk dengan pedang.

Pedang bertahtakan delima itu milik Kaisar Austria itu. Itu pedangnya. Itu jubahnya. Itu tangannya. Itu dirinya. Itu Kaisar Franz II yang menusuk adikku.

.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, aku akan menusuknya menggantikan dirimu dan kemudian aku akan membunuhmu juga. Bukan begitu, Prussia?"

.

"Ke-Ke-KEPARAT!"

Aku mengayunkan pedangku dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada padaku. Namun ditahannya dengan gampangnya.

Aku sudah... gagal.

Aku tidak bisa lagi mengayunkan pedangku. Aku gagal melindungi adikku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan?

Dan aku pun jatuh tersungkur di samping tubuh adikku yang bermandikan darah, kugenggam tangannya erat. Dengan air mata yang meluncur tanpa beban dari ujung mata beriris merah kebanggaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bruder! Bruder! Bangun, Bruder!" suara berat itu... West?

"Bruder, ada apa? Bangunlah, Bruder!" kurasakan tubuhku berguncang—diguncangkan olehnya. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang memegangku.

Aku terbangun. Napasku terengah. Bajuku basah. "Bruder?" dia memanggilku lagi.

"W-West?"

'_GREP!'_

West memelukku. Ada apa ini?

"Tolong, tolong sekali. Tolong jangan membuatku panik lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Kumohon, Bruder." Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

Kurasakan air menetes dari sudut mataku, bulir-bulir peluh pun berjatuhan di seluruh tubuhku. Aku sadar. Aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

"West?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah sesakit itu rasanya bermimpi tentang seseorang bernama Holy Roman Empire. Aku tidak tahu apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dalam mimpimu dengan seseorang bernama Holy Roman Empire itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku ini Holy Roman Empire yang sering kau elu-elukan dalam mimpimu tiap kau tidur. Tapi kumohon, berhentilah menanggung mimpi itu seorang diri, Bruder... Kumohon... Aku tidak kuat lagi... Aku tidak kuat lagi melihatmu seperti ini lebih lama, Bruder..."

Aku balas memeluknya, lebih erat. "West.. West... Jangan tinggalkan aku... lagi... Aku—aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak mau lagi kehilanganmu. Aku tidak mau tidak bisa melindungimu. Sudah cukup waktu aku hampir kehilangan West kecilku... Aku tidak tahu lagi jika West sekarang... hilang lagi. Kumohon... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

Dengan kuasa Tuhan, dia dikembalikan padaku. Aku membawanya pergi jauh ke timur dan merawat lukanya. Entah berapa lama aku menanti kannya membuka iris biru langitnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, dia melupakan segala-galanya—termasuk aku.

Aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi. Baik saat dia nyaris mati atau saat-saat penantianku menunggu bangkitnya dia menjadi Germany atau saat ia melupakanku. Aku tidak mau lagi.

Aku menangis lagi. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu membuatku sakit. Namun semua itu sedikit reda ketika West, ketika dia membalas pelukanku lebih erat.

.

.

.

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya, dengan nistanya saya melesetin sejarah demi fantasy saya. LOL semoga Tuhan tidak menghukum saya karena ini. #heh jadi seperti yang saya bilang, saya melesetin sejarah. Dengan nistanya pula. Beberapa info;**

**1. Prussia TIDAK PERNAH ingin membunuh maupun diperintahkan untuk membunuh HRE. Pembubaran HRE karena Bumi Jerman terpecah" dan terdesak oleh pasukan Napoleon Bonaparte.**

**2. Secara fakta, umur HRE itu lebih tua beberapa ratus tahun dari Prussia. ROFL (HRE terbentuk secara de facto sekitar tahun 800, sedangkan Prussia—masih dalam nama Teutonic Knights—terbentuk sekitar abad 12).**

**3. Satu-satunya hal yang benar di sini hanya Friedrich Wilhelm III yang benar-benar menentang bubarnya HRE ketika HRE resmi dibubarkan oleh Kaisar Austria bernama Kaisar Franz II pada tanggal 6 Agustus 1806.**

**4. HRE dibubarkan tanggal 6-08-1806, tapi di fic, saya menggambarkan kematian HRE sebagai pembubaran resmi dari HRE selepas pertempuran Prussia VS France yang tanggalnya 14 Oktober 1806. *ya, melenceng. Maafkan saya.***

**Referensi semua dari Wikipedia (dengan keyword : Holy Roman Empire dan Peperangan Era Napoleon Bonaparte)**

**Kira" begitu deh. X"""DD Maaf kalo fic saya gajhe... ;;v;; mohon diripiu dan dikasih masukan supaya ke depannya bisa lebih baik... Mind to review, readers? :Da**


End file.
